Symbiote
by Scimitarmoon
Summary: On a mission to destroy a Goa'uld ship and Jack is gravely injured and taken over by a Tok'ra symbiote. Complete and revised so the end makes sense.
1. The mistake

Notes: This is a revamp, the story will be turned upside down, shaken hard, be forced to give up it's lunch money and then dropped…I believe it wants a bit of changing. R/R. promise: the ending will be evilly shocking and you will hate my ass. Alas this is only the beginning…  
  
Together they stared into the eyes of a monster that glowed briefly with hideous rage. Dana'r and Aruth would give up no secrets, even if they were tortured to death countless times. They were close to breaking point, their courage lapsing. Pain's red-hot grip on them would not be relinquished even when the False God paused to question. They conducted the electricity of pain, and they screamed, "I will ask you again…what is the address of the Tok'ra base world?" The False God hissed. Lowering his hand briefly to ask of them something impossible. Dana'r raised her head slowly, and looked Lord Rameses in the eye's, her own glowing with defiance-  
  
"Go to hell." Dana'r said, through gritted teeth. Pain relaxed its hold on her, getting ready to dig its nails in. Rameses snorted with determination, and grabbed her by the jaw.  
  
"You will tell me, Tok'ra!" Rameses roared. "Today, tomorrow, you may die a thousand times but you will tell me. Take your time, Tok'ra, there is no haste. I gain much pleasure from your torment." Rameses held out his palm and unleashed his wrath upon the helpless Tok'ra. Pain kept its promise and crushed Dana'r with all its force. Every ounce of hatred that Rameses had for her hit her like a tonne, sending a lance of blinding agony up her spine in into her brain. Dana'r craned her neck backwards and screamed; not for mercy, but for pain. Dana'r pushed her host's consciousness away from reality and pain, and deep into the depths of her mind. Aruth would not have to suffer, Dana'r would see to that.  
  
Rameses laughed with sadistic pleasure as Dana'r convulsed, and paused to see her slump forwards, moaning at the aftermath of the torture. Her head felt as if it were about to explode.  
  
Dana'r felt hopeless. No one was coming to save her, no one was even going to try. The Tok'ra had given up on her already, she knew it. The war they had been fighting for so long was tipped dangerously in the favour of the Goa'uld, and there were so few Tok'ra left none could be spared to rescue her. She would have to fight her own battle completely unaided.  
  
Suddenly, the ship juddered, and an alarm shrieked; Rameses ceased his torture and looked up with rage. Maybe someone was coming for her, maybe hope was not completely lost after all.  
  
Rameses' eyes flared. "Intruders!" He roared turning to the two Jaffa standing by the door, and ordered them to leave and find out exactly what the threat was. The lights flickered and the ship jolted again, shockwaves rumbled through the floor knocking Rameses to the ground and a distant explosion echoed down the corridor. Someone had taken out the engines and the force shields. Perhaps she wouldn't have to die after all. "Tok'ra filth!" Rameses snarled, rolling onto his knees he hit her again with the ribbon device, with all the force he was capable of. Aruth's body screamed; twitched and went limp. Dana'r reached out, and touched nothing but an empty void. "This is not the last time, Tok'ra." Rameses seethed, grinning.   
  
Dana'r was no longer sharing a body- she was in it alone, and it was dead. Dana'r panicked at the thought of dying slowly and alone. She realised that she didn't want to die. Rameses words echoed in her ears and her vision swam briefly before disappearing, the heartbeat slowed and finally stopped. There was darkness: suffocation. She had to get out. Dana'r retreated into her own body and quickly gained control; ripping a hole through Aruth's pallet and exiting through the mouth, touching air with her own skin for the first time in a decade. It was too soon.  
  
Dana'r blinked, and slithered onto the floor; finding that Rameses corpse was laying their flat on its stomach, more time had passed between Aruth's death and Dana'r's departure from the lost host than she thought. The air crackled with the sound of zat guns, energy staffs and the sudden bangs of some other kind of a weapon that she was unfamiliar with. Voices echoed and the thudding of heavy footsteps vibrated through her small body. Somebody screamed, cursed loudly in a familiar language and hit the floor. There was one person left alive in the room, slumped against the wall and bleeding heavily. There was no symbiote within him, and he was dying.  
  
At that moment the small red eyes of a Tok'ra symbiote, and the blue eyes of a human met. "Shit, no." He said, shaking his head. Dana'r guessed that he was not no the side of the Goa'uld, and if that was so they were allies. They were both dying- and they need each other whether they liked it or not. Dana'r launched herself at the human's throat. "No, you son of…" He began, his words stifled as Dana'r ripped a hole in his wind pipe, slithered up and tore through the back of the throat, and latched onto his lower brain. Dana'r knew what pain she inflicted on each new host, but it had to be done.  
  
Dana'r blinked with eye's that were not her own, the wounds that she had inflicted upon the individual she had just entered were already beginning to heal, but the host's throat was still very soar. She was once again sharing a body with another being. But this time was different, she had forced her way into a body without conscent, and the other soul was angry, and terribly afraid.  
  
He had a name: Colonel Jack O'Neill, a Tauri of Earth. Geddoutgeddoutgeddout!! He howled mentally, following the statement with a string of curses and incoherent emotions.  
  
I am not Goa'uld, I am Tok'ra I wish you no harm Dana'r said, hoping that the host would understand. Jack paused before continuing.  
  
What part of GEDDOUT do you not GET? Jack emphasised.  
  
I'm sorry, I can't. We must leave this place. Dana'r said, deciding that negotiation for the time being was not a priority. They needed to get off the ship, and she took full control of Jack's body.  
  
Dana'r picked up Jack's weapon and got up, wincing at the pain in his side and the inevitable sore throat. Reaching into Jack's memory she found out that the Tauri were 'doing the Tok'ra a favour' by rescuing her, she knew vital information that the Tok'ra did not want the Goa'uld to discover. Jack O'Neill was with his team: Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and a Jaffa named Teal'c, and the one available Tok'ra. Dana'r sighed; the Tok'ra was Fréda and her host Zaera- dear friends of hers, although Zaera and Aruth had never really gotten along. That didn't matter anymore.  
  
She should head for the Stargate on the ship, and wait for the others to get there. Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter would be able to tell that Dana'r had taken Jack as a host, she had once had a symbiote herself: Jolinar. Jolinar had been a Tok'ra. But She would not be able to tell that Dana'r was a Tok'ra and not just a Goa'uld. No, no, stop! Stop rifling through my head; stop it! Please! Jack pleaded. Dana'r stopped. He was not a willing host, and she was going through his memories like they were hers to go through. She was acting like a Goa'uld. Dana'r stopped, she had already violated Jack O'Neill by using him as a host, and she would go no further  
  
She would've given control of the body back to its rightful owner, but there was no time for that now. She had to get off the ship before it exploded. Jack had been on a Goa'uld ship on many occasions, and left to his own devices he would've had no problem finding his way to the gate room, but presently he was in no condition to do it by himself. They were running out of time.  
  
Dana'r found her way easily, and arrived at the gate room within ten minutes; Jack was very strong, and much faster than Aruth had been and she did not tire his body out.  
  
The moment Daniel Jackson saw Jack he began dialling the co-ordinates to Earth. Fréda blinked, and Teal'c and Samantha Carter stepped forwards. Without hesitation their weapons were trained upon her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel wondered  
  
"Colonel O'Neill's been taken over by a Goa'uld." Carter said, wide eyed. They were going to kill Dana'r and Jack, they didn't know who she was.  
  
"No, I'm not a Goa'uld. I am the one you were attempting to rescue! I am Dana'r!" Dana'r said, the three did not flinch. "Fréda, Aruth was killed and I had to. I had no choice, we would've died."  
  
"Oh my god…Dana'r" Fréda began, lowering her weapon. "Poor Aruth!"  
  
"She is at peace, now." Dana'r said; slowly, Daniel and Major Carter lowered their weapons. The ship lurched once more and they all braced themselves, the ship was soon going to loose integrity and fall to pieces; if they didn't leave now it would take them with it. "Jack wants you to dial home, Daniel." Dana'r said, Daniel blinked and complied. He knew that Jack would never allow a Tok'ra symbiote to inhabit him, even if his life depended on it, Dana'r was an intruder and he did not trust her, she could see it in his eyes. But for now they would have to co-operate.  
  
The gate blew open and a large plume of plasma gushed outward, then fell in on itself and settled; shimmering with calm azure. There was no time for hesitation, and together they entered the still pool that lead to earth. 


	2. The friend

Jack sat in the corner of his quarters with the lights dimmed- hugging his knees. Ever since Dr. Frasier had discharged him…and her from the sick bay he had been hiding out, every from everyone, and his friends. Dana'r had relinquished control of his body several hours ago, after being yelled at by General Hammond. She had not since tried to regain it, and had barely made the effort communicate with him. He had made it quite clear that he didn't want to talk. Sensing her was bad enough- her presence weighed heavily on his mind; he could feel her unease, and grief of the loss of her host Aruth. He remembered names, faces, places, how pilot a Tok'ra ship; emotions that weren't his started popping out of nowhere. Somebody else was seeing through his eyes and sharing his body. Jack didn't want to share.  
  
Dana'r knew his every thought, even the ones he concealed from himself, and in turn he knew everything she was thinking. She didn't mind, but it certainly bothered him- her very presence disturbed him, even though as promised she stayed well away from his private memories.   
  
What was worse she firmly held the belief that Jack would not reject her- in the end they would end up together until his inevitable death. She was stubborn, stubborn and delusional. She should know that there was no way Jack would ever accept a symbiote. She had violated him and been unwelcome from the start, she should expect nothing less than to get out the moment she had the opportunity to find another host, a willing host, or death. Jack wanted her out.  
  
Who's Charlie? Dana'r asked, plaintively. Jack cursed and drew a sharp breath in. She hadn't meant to pry- it was an accident , he could feel her instant regret. Dana'r knew that she had hurt him deeply, asking what seemed like a simple question- and by controlling him when she had first entered him. Jack sighed deeply and buried his face in his knees; hating her for being there, for the fact that she could feel that he hated her.  
  
She had had no right to invade him against his will, and to hear his thoughts- I didn't mean to, but sometimes I can't help it. Dana'r reminded him. But he didn't care, she was still hearing thoughts and memories that he didn't want her to hear; that he didn't want anyone to hear.  
  
"Hello, Colonel O'Neill, Dana'r." Fréda stated formally, startling Jack- he hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"Yeah, hi." Jack muttered, resenting her presence.   
  
"You don't like Dana'r, do you?" Fréda said,   
  
"Oh shut up." Jack said, involuntarily conveying Dana'r's unsaid message.  
  
"Sorry,"   
  
Would you allow me to speak directly to Zaera and Fréda? Dana'r asked.   
  
"Uh no." Jack said, without even thinking about it. He hated not having control over his own body.   
  
What if I asked nicely…please?  
  
"The Tok'ra have arrived to assess your situation, you should come with us now." Zaera, the host said staring at him with her dark brown eyes, expecting a response; waiting for Jack to say something. She didn't know how stubborn he was- if he didn't want to talk, he didn't talk. She looked very young, or at least younger than most Tok'ra he had seen. How old is Zaera, she looks really young, Jack experimented with speaking to Dana'r mentally.  
  
She is 19, she and Fréda were joined when she was 15. Dana'r said.  
  
Fifteen? Isn't that a little Jack blinked.   
  
Yes, she and Fréda were joined under similar circumstances to ours. Dana'r sighed, awkwardly. They should have been parted, considering Zaera's age, but Zaera would not let Fréda go Dana'r said, hinting something- but Jack refused to take it. She had to go, weather she liked it or not.  
  
"O'Neill?" Zaera persisted, for a response. Jack sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine." Jack said, standing up and stretching his legs; resenting that he had chosen to sit on the floor- he was too old for that these days.  
  
Zaera led him out of the room and into the corridor. Great, Jack thought, grudgingly. Even if the Tok'ra were on their side, he found them too arrogant and… he disliked everything about them; especially the fact that they were so closely related to the Goa'uld; he could never trust one; they were too alike in his mind; he had never seen a difference. Just being in the same room as one was bad enough, and he had to have one latched on to his brain. It was almost ironic, it could've been Major Carter, or Daniel who had found themselves gravely injured in the same room as a Tok'ra without a host. It would've been OK for them- they didn't have a big problem with the Tok'ra. Not like him.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said, raising his eyebrows typically as he joined them. "Dana'r, Fréda." Fréda nodded respectfully.   
  
"Hi, Teal'c." Jack said, allowing some of the irritation he had for Dana'r seep into his voice.  
  
They reached the briefing room in no time at all. Jack sighed- it was Jacob and Selmak. He felt far more comfortable with Tok'ra he knew and liked. This time was different; Jack could strongly sense the symbiote within Jacob, and it felt very familiar; or at least it did to Dana'r. She knew Selmak; and she could hardly contain her excitement for seeing her "Selmak?" Dana'r squealed, taking control of Jack without really thinking about it. She was forgetting who her host was; Aruth hadn't minded her barging in and taking control of her body without any notice, but Jack was different. He could hardly bare her presence.  
  
"Dana'r!" Selmak answered, gleefully. Apparently, they knew each other very well.   
  
"Selmak!" Dana'r repeated, embracing Selmak and Jacob. Jack mentally cringed; he could see Daniel grinning teasingly at him over Jacob's shoulder. "Selmak, how are you?" Dana'r said, taking a good look at Jacob's face, and grasping his hands friendlily   
  
Oh for Gods sake if you have to hug people, hug like a man! Jack complained angrily.  
  
"I am well, Dana'r…Jack wasn't a willing host was he?" Selmak said, Dana'r looked guilty, "How?"  
  
"It was an accident." Dana'r sighed, "I instinctively sought out a host when I lost Aruth."  
  
"That's understandable, but Dana'r; Jack? He doesn't even like the Tok'ra…"  
  
"He likes Jacob."  
  
"I know" Selmak said, grinning slightly, showing that Jacob was flattered, "He must be very unhappy with your presence."  
  
"You don't say?" Jack said angrily, quickly letting go of Jacob's hands and going bright red. "And you can wipe that smile off your face, Major." Jack snapped, glaring at Sam who quickly attempted to hide her smile. How humiliating, he thought  
  
"Sorry Jack, Selmak got excited." Jacob said, looking not half as embarrassed as Jack had expected him to be. "She hasn't seen Dana'r in a long time. Its nice to see you to, Fred." Jacob added  
  
"You saw me yesterday." Zaera pointed out. Jacob sighed-  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah, by the way I would really appreciate it if I could have Dana'r removed, now." Jack said bluntly, cutting to the chase. Jacob sighed,  
  
"Do you really think we have a host for her at such short notice?" Jacob said, glaring.   
  
The use of the word 'duh' would be appropriate.Dana'r snorted, Jack was surprised that Dana'r hadn't been confused by the use of human slang, and knew where to use it.   
  
"No?" Jack suggested.   
  
"You have to wait…a week at most, if we can't find anyone after that…well…" Jacob said, looking agitated.  
  
"So I'm stuck with her?" Jack looked almost frightened. Yay. Dana'r said, sounding pleased. "I'm STUCK with her? After a week and you still can't find a host… then what?" Jack said, wide eyed. Selmak looked preoccupied and hastily changed the subject-  
  
"I don't know, look Jack, I have to go back soon. I have a lot of important stuff that needs seeing to."  
  
The Tok'ra resistance needs me, I think we should go with him. Dana'r said, hopefully. "Oh do you really think I'd want to?" Jack said out loud, communicating his disagreement through their emotional bond as well. Everyone stared at him. "I was talking, to Dana'r." he explained.   
  
I hope that they find you another willing host soon Dana'r, I can't wait until you get the hell outta me! If I never saw you again I'd be ecstatic! Jack snapped mentally, filling his thoughts with as much anger and spite as he could bare. Dana'r was taken back, and her hurt and sorrow could not be contained. Jack felt it all.  
  
I know I'm getting all that I deserve Jack, but couldn't you give me a chance? Dana'r said. Give it a week, and if you still detest me as you do now, I shall leave- weather there is a host for me or not.   
  
"But what are we supposed to do with Jack and Dana'r until you can get her removed?" General Hammond said. Jacob looked at Jack.  
  
"Dana'r will be no compromise to him, you can do whatever you like with him." Jacob said. "Selmak wants to leave now, we need to be somewhere…and if you change your mind, Jack" Jacob saw the look on Jack's face and added some emphasis "if you change your mind…"  
  
"And put your petty prejudices aside and accept Dana'r." Selmak added, giving Jack a very dirty look that made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't hesitate to say it, and make everyone's life a lot easier. You know how hard it is to find hosts these days." Jacob finished.  
  
"Sure. Sure. Duck!" Jack yelled, automatically Daniel and Sam ducked. "Those pigs sure fly low." Jack sighed, shaking his head with mock disapproval. You are unbelievably inappropriate sometimes Dana'r said, sounding amused. "You people are too easy!" Jack grinned. Jacob looked sorely unimpressed.  
  
"You're not funny, Jack." Jacob said.  
  
"Yes he is!" Zaera squealed, helplessly giggling at Sam and Daniel.  
  
She is actually very mature for her age…most of the time Dana'r said, watching Zaera attempt to restrain herself.  
  
"Ok, I'm OK.." Zaera said, taking a deep breath and bursting into giggles again; her face going bright red.  
  
Just so you know. You're not actually that funny, Jack. Dana'r said sarcastically. Zaera just has a very excitable personality.   
  
"Zaera control yourself." Selmak snapped, looking disapprovingly at Zaera.  
  
"Sorry," Zaera said, finally managing to control herself. Selmak continued to glare at her- "Oh don't give me that look, S', and don't nag me either, I am not a child."  
  
"That is debatable" Selmak said. Zaera raised her eye brows and snorted loudly. "Zaera, we should be leaving now."  
  
"You're right…we will return in a few days; hopefully- if you insist…" Zaera began  
  
"Oh, I insist." Jack said,   
  
"I like you," Zaera said randomly.  
  
"Oh good, I like you too." Jack smiled, Zaera smiled back  
  
"Yes, a host will be found for Dana'r and she will be removed." Zaera finished finally.   
  
"Good."  
  
Shame. Dana'r sighed. Could you give her a hug for me before she leaves?  
  
"No!" Jack snapped,   
  
I was only asking. What about Selmak then? I never get to see her anymore.  
  
"Not you, her." Jack said- realising that he was being stared at.   
  
"Talking to Dana'r again?" General Hammond raised his eyebrows- even he looked amused, Jack nodded half-heartedly.   
  
"Don't worry, I talk aloud to Selmak all the time." Jacob said, sympathetically.  
  
"Don't we all." Zaera added. "…Fréda thinks we should really be off now."  
  
"I agree." Jacob sighed, approaching Sam and hugging her.  
  
"Bye Dad." Sam said,  
  
"See you soon, sweety." Jacob said, letting go of Sam. "We'll be back as soon as possible."   
  
"It was good to see you again Jacob," General Hammond said, gesturing for Fréda and Jacob to follow him into the Gate room.   
  
"You're funny, O'Neill." Zaera added, for no real reason- she had the strangest habit of coming out with a random thought, or something that didn't have anything to do with the current situation.  
  
"He's not." Jacob disagreed.  
  
I beg to differ!. Dana'r said- sounding light hearted- and feeling amused. Jack didn't like sensing somebody else's emotions almost as much as he hated that somebody else knew what he was thinking and feeling. And it was something he didn't want to get used to. 


	3. The Problem

Bored, Jack lay back on his bed in his quarters and absently threw a baseball against the wall. Dana'r had been quiet ever since Selmak and Fréda had left; and he had been sulking. Dana'r was convinced that she could persuade him to accept her- he could feel it- and she was very wrong. Her confidence made him even more determined to reject her. Don't get used to this, Dana'r Jack said, exercising mental communication.  
  
I plan to. Dana'r said, sounding too sure of herself- she was almost as stubborn as he was.  
  
You don't want to argue with me, I always win. Jack said, lobbing the baseball a little higher- his reflexes were a lot faster than usual.  
  
So do I. Dana'r said calmly. She was right, she did always win- Jack could feel it, Dana'r was particularly arrogant and cantankerous for a Tok'ra. She had to turn every conversation into a debate or argument, and she wasn't the most likable person; they had more in common than Jack thought… Lets have a Mars Bar Dana'r suggested, catching Jack off his guard.   
  
The Tok'ra have Mars Bars now? Jack asked, loosing concentration, he forgot about the ball and it nearly hit him in the face; Dana'r had seen his lapse of concentration coming a mile off with her unexpected comment, and caught it for him.  
  
No, but you have, and they look nice. Dana'r explained- Jack frowned, and felt a craving for chocolate. Especially Mar Bars.  
  
Wow, I could kill for a Mars. Jack contemplated, sitting up. The idea of binging on Mars's until he felt sick had never felt so good. Wait a minute… Jack thought, he didn't even like Mars Bars; it wasn't him who was craving it, it was someone else- he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, if he started co-operating with her it meant he could live with her, and that would mean the notion of permanently live with her didn't seem so bad. But that wasn't what was going to happen: in a few days Jacob and Selmak would be back to take him away to have Dana'r removed. It was what had to happen.  
  
Dana'r frowned physically, annoying Jack for once again unauthorised use of his body; his logic was strange. He was slowly getting used to her, but he was determined to hate her, even if subconsciously the idea of having her removed almost intimidated him. You'll never walk alone… Dana'r sang randomly, happening to come across a song from Carousel in Jack's head. He had always like the film, but had always had far too much pride to ever admit it, Dana'r was the only person who knew.  
  
Do you mind? Jack complained. Dana'r paused and found something else.  
  
Oh Mandy, you came and you gave without taking…cos I…  
  
Woah! Stop right there Dana'r, that is the last time you sing in my head, you understand? Or I'll tear you outta my head myself! Jack snapped.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. Dana'r said, rattled by Jack's words. Well…if it really bothers you we shall make a compromise- chocolate for silence, Jack thought for a moment.  
  
OK then, you make a good argument, Dana'r Jack said, caving in. Chocolate wasn't exactly a bad thing, and if it made Dana'r shut up it was definitely worth it.  
  
Jack and Dana'r had been sitting in the mess hall for some time- eating ridiculous amounts of chocolate. Jack couldn't understand why he hadn't yet felt the urge to throw up- it must have something to do with Dana'r, he thought:  
  
"Oh…God!" Jack moaned with pleasure, stuffing yet another Mars Bar into his mouth. Nothing had ever tasted so good since -in similar circumstances- Urgo had made Jack crave pie. And he was getting the same strange looks; Major McFarlan had been giving him the most uncomfortable stare for along time; it hadn't bothered Dana'r in the slightest, and her attitude had rubbed off on Jack- but even if he didn't care, he felt compelled to explain himself. "It's not me, it's her." Jack explained, treating himself to another Mars. He had been saying 'just one more' to Dana'r for a while, but the message wasn't getting to her, or himself; it was impossible to resist the temptation, and he knew that he was going to regret this in the morning.  
  
"Ooh, chocolate." Sam Carter said, sitting down and reaching for one. Possessively Dana'r persuaded Jack to bat her hand away; reluctantly, Jack complied.  
  
"Stop me please!" Jack whined, knowing that vast quantities of chocolate couldn't be healthy and that he wouldn't stop without outside help.  
  
"It's not as if a little excessive eating every now and then ever harmed anyone!" Dana'r protested, pushing Jack's conscience out of the way without giving notice. Every looked up and stopped talking.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Dana'r said rudely, directly her query at the nearest person who was staring inappropriately at her and wondering what their problem was. Suddenly it dawned on her- "Oh…OH! No, I'm Tok'ra, just in case you were wondering."  
  
"Prove it." The man said suspiciously.  
  
"Do you see Major Carter looking mildly surprised?" Dana'r said. The man looked to Sam, who shook her head and then looked away. Slowly conversations bubbled up all over the canteen.  
  
"Carter, stop her! It's so good but so very WRONG!" Jack hissed, helplessly, referring to the chocolate. "I don't want to get to the point where I vomit!"  
  
"OK, sir." Carter said slowly, giving Jack an odd look. "I better have these." She said, reaching out and taking the remaining Mars's of Jack and stuffing them into her pockets.   
  
You know, Selmak once told me about when she and Aida embarked to a planet where the peoples made foodstuffs out of cocoa beans. It all resulted in drunken hysteria, Egyptian belly dancing and a strip tease. Aida thought it was great, but Jacob and Selmak were much embarrassed but they kept going back for more until Garshaw threatened them with incarceration. Dana'r said.   
  
"Thanks." Jack breathed. "The Tok'ra have a major problem with chocolate. They just can't stop themselves; and I think its some sort of narcotic for them. " Jack mentally apologised to Dana'r for taking away the chocolate- she was sorely disappointed. "I take it you feel exactly the same about it…"  
  
"Um, yeah." Sam said, looking guilty.  
  
"Yeah…can you button up your pockets? Dana'r can still see the wrappers and the sight is too tempting." Jack said, determined not give in to Dana'r's temptation and go for Sam's pockets.  
  
"Wow, she really likes chocolate, doesn't she?" Sam frowned, buttoning up her pockets.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Jack said, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes.  
  
I don't like Major Carter. I can't believe you have to work with her! Dana'r complained.  
  
"Dana'r doesn't like people who take away chocolate." Jack said in a small voice, sensing that it was the sole reason that Dana'r had a problem with Carter.  
  
"Well, tell her I'm sorry." Sam said, with mock sympathy.  
  
"Yeah, she heard that. She still advises that you go to hell."   
  
"But it had to be done." Sam slapped her hands on the table. "That amount of chocolate has got to be bad for you."  
  
Jack, could I speak directly with Major Carter? Dana'r questioned.  
  
Oh. "Oh." Jack thought and said aloud simultaneously, and turned Dana'r's acquisition down.  
  
Then could I ask something of you? Dana'r asked.  
  
Go on then. Jack said after much thought.  
  
I will be brief. Dana'r reassured. One thing: trust me. I won't take your body from you, I only wish to share it.  
  
I don't trust you, Jack said, bluntly.  
  
May I ask why?   
  
Oh come on Dana'r. Why do you think?   
  
We both would've died, Jack. My host was dead, what was I supposed to do? Dana'r responded to Jack's question that was embodied without words.  
  
Die with her!  
  
Jack, you know I could not do that! I am sorry that you dislike me so; but this is not my fault! Rameses killed Aruth, and his Jaffa nearly killed you. Dana'r snapped. And you won't even give me a chance! Perhaps you would like to get to know me before you judge me!   
  
Fine, OK then! Jack retorted, Dana'r stopped her onslaught of anger. You go ahead and have a chat with Carter! Dana'r paused, and gingerly slid back into control of Jack's body.  
  
"Jack O'Neill is the mostcantankerous host I have ever had!" Dana'r seethed, surprising Sam.  
  
"What?" Sam looked confused.  
  
"We are having a… discussion." Dana'r said, angrily.  
  
Argument. ARGUMENT! You useless, self righteous Up-your-ass bitch! Jack shrieked, not holding himself back in the slightest.  
  
"Argument." Dana'r corrected herself. "And now he is throwing insults. Oh, I do like him but I don't think he likes me."  
  
"Oh. It could get ugly. He can be very… uncouth when he's angry." Sam frowned.  
  
"Yes, he can." Dana'r sighed, and Jack threw a few more. "I wish he would leave my Mother out of this, though."  
  
"He must be really pissed off." Sam said, sympathising with Dana'r. Fights with Jack O'Neill could get very ugly.  
  
"I know, and he's upsetting me. I don't like fighting with my host, I know he has a right to hate me but I wish he would give me respite for a moment!" Dana'r sighed.   
  
I think I'll go and sulk now. Jack finished.  
  
Me too. Dana'r sniffed.  
  
I'd like to have control of myself now.   
  
Fine, it's your body. Dana'r roughly handed control of Jack's body back to Jack.  
  
"Thank YOU!" Jack said angrily, standing up and storming out of the mess hall- leaving bewildered Sam to herself. 


	4. The kid

The alert sirens shrieked and the ship rocked to the side violently, throwing Alli and Dana'r into the wall. The ship would soon be destroyed, and they had to get to the docking bay fast. But first there was other business to take care of.  
  
Alli made her way through the maze of corridor, time was running out and she had to find her. "Carri!" Alli yelled, daring to raise her voice. The ship was going to be destroyed soon, and Alli would not abandon her daughter.   
  
"Carri!" Dana'r cried, looking around wildly and straining her ears for an answer. Carri was as much her daughter as she was Alli's and she shared the philosophy: she would die before leaving Carri to her own death. That's it. Dana'r thought, Take the next left, right, and left again. That is the last place I can think of. Alli sighed fearfully and ran on, her heart pumping fast, and adrenaline flooding her veins. She totally forgot that the ship was soon to be destroyed, and that it was only by sheer chance that she had not bumped into any Jaffa: she had only one interest, and one objective.   
  
She was close, she could feel it. Alli swallowed hard, and armed her gun; if anyone had hurt her daughter they would pay dearly.   
  
The next cell, I think Dana'r said, sounding prettified at what she might find.  
  
Alli barged in- and shrieked; a Jaffa bent over her desperately screaming daughter; high on a dangerous concoction of maternal instinct and adrenaline Alli shot the Jaffa thrice without thinking- and he keeled over, dead. Panting heavily Alli pushed away the corpse. "It's OK, Carri, Mummy's here." Alli cooed. Carri had been stabbed, and was deathly pale.  
  
"Mummy!" Carri cried, weakly.  
  
"It's OK." Dana'r repeated her host's words, she scooped up Carri in her arms and headed out as fast as possible. Now that she had Carri time meant everything, and there wasn't enough.  
  
Dana'r and Alli made it into the docking bay quickly, and took out the Jaffa stationed there with ease, and ran to the nearest death glider. The Tok'ra could do with one extra ship, and she could do with an escape. Carefully, Dana'r lowered Carri in, and climbed in herself, constantly reassuring her.  
  
"Carri? Carri?" Dana'r sobbed. Her daughter lay on the floor of the Tok'ra ship, motionless. Her skin was so pale, and her hand so cold she could only be dead. Time seemed to slow down, and Selmak's voice didn't seem to reach her. Nothing did but…   
  
"Let her go Alli, let her go." Selmak said,   
  
"No,"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The dream ended.  
  
Jack woke up with a start, and shuddered. It was such a horrible dream, dreadful images from the past, and paired with equally awful feelings that were still crystal clear in Dana'r's mind. Guilt, fear, anger, cold unending grief and pain, terrible pain leaked from Dana'r's mind and into his. They were emotions he was all too familiar with. Suddenly- Dana'r didn't seem so alien.  
  
"Jack?" Jack looked up into the eyes of Daniel, who had his hand on his arm and looked concerned. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Jack said, glaring at his friend.  
  
"I did. I assumed you heard so I came in and…you were crying in your sleep." Daniel said, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I…what?"  
  
"It was me." Dana'r said, sounding ashamed.  
  
"Oh." Said Daniel. "Then are you OK?"  
  
"No. No I am not." Dana'r said, sitting up and hugging her knees. Painful memories that belonged to both the symbiote and host wheeled wildly around their heads.  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Daniel said, inviting himself to sit down.  
  
"I do not know what I want, Daniel." Dana'r said weakly, looking away.  
  
"OK, do you want me to hang around for a while?" Daniel suggested, Dana'r shook her head,  
  
"No, it's OK; I'll come and find you if I need you." She sighed thoughtfully, avoiding eye contact. Daniel stood dup and paused-  
  
"How's Jack coping?" Daniel asked, before leaving.  
  
"Not well, unfortunately." Dana'r said, her host privately adding 'amen to that'. Dana'r solemnly watched the archaeologist leave- accidentally letting her cacophony of emotions drain into Jack.  
  
Dana'r? Jack said gently, the emotions that flooded his consciousness were all too familiar- what Dana'r had been through nineteen years ago wasn't unlike his own experiences.  
  
I do not want to discuss this. Dana'r pleaded.  
  
But we should, Dana'r, listen to me. It wasn't your or…your host's fault Jack said, the dream was already beginning to fade, and he couldn't remember the name of the host who was mother of the child. You can't blame yourself; there was nothing you could do. He understood Dana'r's situation, and knew exactly what she had been through. The guilt would always be there, he lived with it every day, and her knew that she did too; somehow the childless parent found a way to blame themselves, and would live with it for the rest of their life. Nothing he could say would change that, but he said it anyway.  
  
Please Jack… Dana'r said, distressed. I can't talk about this. I'm sorry I gave you a nightmare the first night we've been joined.   
  
Dana'r, stop it. None of this is your fault. Jack said firmly, Of course whatever I say will not stop you from blaming yourself. Nothing can make you feel any better but it was just a cruel string of bad luck. There was nothing you could've done.   
  
Jack, you don't understand Dana'r said, they both paused. Dana'r sobbed as it hit her; that she should know all of his worst memories by now. And as their minds intermingled the old torturing memories of host and symbiote were shared; there were no more secrets, painful or not to be kept hidden. 


	5. The choice

Dana'r had lied when she had said she wouldn't cry- Jack thought; but then again, she had a right to- anyone did after a vivid recollection of such a horrible thing. Still, she didn't have to do it in the middle of a corridor- no doubt it was humiliating for Daniel too. What a gloriously public place you picked Dana'r, to weep in, I add, my body; so you've just ruined my reputation of…hardened macho stoic guy.   
  
Your reputation is the sarcastic bastard with issues, Jack, and you know it, otherwise I wouldn't, would I? Dana'r snapped.  
  
Oh Jack said, stunned remembering that now he and Dana'r both knew each other's innermost secrets; and this disturbed him greatly. She knew everything, and there was nothing he could hide. Jack was a natural faker, he hid behind a mask of inappropriate sarcasm, he was a closed book; this was not something Jack particularly enjoyed, but the thought of taking off that mask terrified him.  
  
And she knew that too.  
  
He and Dana'r had more things in common than he liked to admit, but there was once huge difference; Dana'r didn't cope with pain by bottling it up like he did, she poured it out onto anyone in the vicinity, unfortunately Daniel had been the nearest person.  
  
She had even told him about Carri. Dana'r's ability to open up and talk about her daughter so easily almost scared him. Jack knew that he could never tell anyone but close friends about Charlie, and even then he would tell them how he felt - even if he wanted to. Dana'r was strong and brave -no matter how painfully difficult it was, she was strong enough to be able to talk about Carri; it made things easier for herself - and that was an admirable quality. If only, Jack thought, he had her strength.  
  
If only she couldn't sense his self doubt- Jack thought angrily. Even when she was removed she would know too much about him; more than his friends, more than Daniel knew. She knew him better than anyone, than he was comfortable with.  
  
Dana'r communicated to Jack that none doubted him but himself. She believed in him, and was quite upset about his resisting feelings towards the blending. Her thoughts were wordless, and had more meaning than words could convey: he knew things about her too, and only things that a host could know or understand.  
  
But, Jack thought, she still had to go. He couldn't rid himself of his fears and prejudices over night, especially under the circumstances in which he and Dana'r had come together. Becoming a Tok'ra was too big a step for him to take.  
  
Selmak glared at Jack with as much hostility as she could muster, and Zaera did the same. Three days had passed- and there was no host for Dana'r; there never were. So few people wanted to join with a symbiote, and hosts were so difficult to find. Another host would not be found soon enough, and soon, if they were not separated, Jack would not be able to survive without a symbiote. "You know exactly what I am going to say." Selmak said- already knowing what Jack was going to say-  
  
"Do I?" Jack said, matching Selmak's hostility.   
  
"Don't play stupid Jack." Jacob said- the sense of agonising distress that irradiated from his symbiote disturbed him greatly. He didn't know Dana'r very well, but what upset Selmak upset him.   
  
"Your options are few." Zaera sounded deadly serious. "Let me spell it out for you- she dies or you accept her."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm going to say." Jack said, half regretting his decision- the look on Zaera's face was heartbreaking. Fréda and Dana'r were like sisters. Jack felt horribly guilty, although he didn't particularly like Fréda; he liked Zaera- and he didn't want to hurt her- no one deserved to hear what he was about to say, "She dies then." Zaera's cheeks lost their colour-  
  
"I suppose I made a really bad judge on your character. Perhaps I could forgive you for what you're doing to your symbiote- but not for what you've done to mine." Zaera snarled, and raised her eyebrows as Fréda gained control-  
  
"Well, if my host said something like that, I'd want to kill myself." Fréda snapped, storming out of the room  
  
"Fréda, you don't…" General Hammond began to advice Fréda against leaving, but they were already gone. Fréda and Zaera weren't familiar with the base, and they were probably going to get lost- Jack thought, they both had a dreadful memory and were clueless when it came to directions. He didn't even know he knew so much about them- he knew far more about Zaera and Fréda than Dana'r had told him.  
  
The pain was overwhelming.  
  
And he realised that Dana'r suffered no fear or pain of her own death- she would do anything for any host of hers without hesitation- no matter what. But she couldn't stand hurting Selmak and Fréda. I should go and talk to her. Dana'r.   
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to remain joined with Dana'r?" Hammond said, sounding concerned.  
  
Are you sure that won't make things worse? Jack said, not realising his own concern. He cared about Dana'r- but he wouldn't admit it. Ever.  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond asked again.  
  
"What, sorry?" Jack blinked.  
  
"Colonel, it is entirely your decision weather or not you remain joined with Dana'r, you're not being pushed in any direction by anyone." Hammond reworded and added more detail to his words.  
  
"I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a snake in my brain, sir." Jack said, his voice thick with the familiar sarcasm that hid any emotion that could leak into his voice.  
  
"Oh really? It's not that bad." Jacob said, maliciously.  
  
And I know you wouldn't mind it. But if you insist on being stubborn I will comply- because you are my host Jack. I would die for you however much you pretend to hate me. Dana'r said- void of any emotion but intense loyalty…  
  
"Oh it is that bad." Jack said, pushing Dana'r away   
  
"I know Dana'r can be a pain sometimes…but she's worth it, she really is." Selmak said, pleadingly, staring at him.  
  
Can you tell her not to look at me that way? I can't bare it. Oh why did I get myself into this mess? Dana'r said   
  
Tell her yourself.  
  
"Selmak please! I can't stand you looking at me in that way, don't make it any harder than it is." Dana'r said quietly. "I don't have a problem with forfeiting my life for my host, but I can't bare what it's doing to you or Fréda. What would you do in my position?"  
  
"Oh Dana'r, please don't ask me that…"  
  
"Selmak, you would do the same; I have a duty to my host, if you were in my place and I in yours you wouldn't think it fare of me to talk you out of what is inevitable. Selmak, its not fair on me, please don't make this any harder than it is!" Dana'r pleaded. Selmak looked at her and shook his head in denial.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dana'r, but I…" Selmak trailed off and pursed his lips; his eyes were unintentionally filling with tears. "I don't want to make it hard for you but…" And Jack realised, so were his. Maybe he didn't want to do this.  
  
"And I don't want to hurt you." Dana'r said.   
  
I… And then Jack considered what he had considered as most unfavourable option. He was not entirely happy about condemning Dana'r, but seeing Selmak and Fréda so distraught tore him up as much as it did Dana'r. He couldn't bare it, and if he did sacrifice Dana'r he would know her pain forever. He would regret it every day. "I can't do it." He said, Selmak looked up. "I…don't think I can go through with this." 


	6. One fine day

One day, everything changed, and O'Neill's life veered off in a completely different direction. He made a choice that he had always thought he would never consider; he had never understood it before, and had always regarded the Tok'ra the utmost suspicion and hatred, but now he was one. He had willingly chosen this new course for the river of his life to follow. Now he'd forgotten how to be narrow minded, he feared change, but now that it had happened it didn't seem so bad. However difficult it was, however rocky the road was there was someone who stood tirelessly at his side: the constant companion who knew him more intimately than all others.  
  
Though once the union was forced, now the bonds that tied two souls together could not, and would not be broken. All things were shared now; love for friends of another, Dana'r's sentiment was now s also belonged to Jack; friends who he had left behind were missed by Dana'r also. A host was dead, and Dana'r and her new companion mourned together. The experience was truly amazing, but some aspects were awkward and painful; there was equilibrium between the sheer brilliance of companionship on the highest level and old grievances that haunted their minds always: that was what it meant to be Tok'ra. And now Jack comprehended.  
  
Three months ago O'Neill made that choice, and he didn't regret it. He was still fighting against the Goa'uld, and that was the most important thing. The last mission had not gone particularly well; Dana'r was in charge of a rescue mission, as a Tok'ra operative with crucial information was being held captive on Osiris' most heavily fortified planet bases. They had succeeded in their mission, and rescued the operative; but three of the five who were part of the retrieval group were killed. Jack himself narrowly missed an untimely demise; he remembered the Jaffa coming towards him, and then he was lying on the floor, it was all a blur, and Jack didn't remembering actually firing the shot that killed the enemy, but he figured that he had been so fuelled by adrenaline that he had reflexively killed the Jaffa without thinking. It was a combat situation; there was no time to think.  
  
But still, the vital information was retrieved and that took them a step closer to defeating the Goa'uld.  
  
Life as a Tok'ra was great, plus- he thought- he looked great it the Tok'ra uniform, so he noted this as he continued his letter-  
  
…And nobody makes the Tok'ra uniform look sexier than I do! Dana'r deeply apologises for my disturbing comments by the way. Basically everything rocks, would you believe it?!  
  
"You are clearly delusional, O'Neill." Selmak said, grinning over Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jack challenged,  
  
"And besides, you can't end that sentence with an exclamation mark and a question mark." Selmak pointed out helpfully. "You also misspelled…"  
  
"OK Selmak! Geese, it's a typewriter so I can't exactly make corrections can I?" Jack said, frowning. Selmak just smiled, and left the room with a wry smile upon his face. Dana'r was smart, but her use of the English language was no better than his own, nevertheless, Jack continued again-  
  
…so, Dana'r's been a blast, she's great, but there are down sides too. I still feel crappy about the woman I never met; Aruth; I miss someone I've never met. And Dana'r…well, she had a mate, and they were pretty serious. Unfortunately I had to break it off because, well, Jusef isn't really my type; Dana'r still loves him, and I'm pretty confused about everything. It's hard, but it's worth it.  
  
I tell you more when I see you again, guys!  
  
-O'Neill.  
  
Ps…  
  
"Jacob, do you want me to give a message to Carter?" Jack shouted,  
  
"Sure, say that I love her, and that I'll speak to her soon!" Jacob shouted back.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Stop shouting to each other from other rooms Carter and O'Neill!" Master Arnack barked from another unknown room.  
  
"SORRY!" They shouted in unison. Jack laughed to himself and finished-  
  
Ps, Carter, Dad says he loves you and he'll speak to you soon.  
  
Quite satisfied, Jack scooted the chair away from the desk and leaned back; he had some leave coming up and planned on roping the rest of SG1 into a fishing trip, Of course, the odds of anyone accompanying him willingly were thin indeed, but he was sure he could at least drag Teal'c along.  
  
He had so much to say to them- many things had to be censored out of his letter for security reasons, so he couldn't wait to sit down with his team over a cup of coffee in the canteen and share stories. Speaking of coffee, he hadn't had any for a very long time! He could even bring along some of his Tok'ra friends along; Zaera would definitely spice up an other wise already exciting fishing trip by doing something immensely stupid- he could just imagine her falling into a fast flowing river or poking her eye out with a float. He laughed to him self- 'yeah, Zaera would be a blast!' 


	7. Trivial matters

AN: OOC indeed this is, but I do with O'Neill as I please. Indeed I am evil, you wait for the end! Villainous laughter  
  
Dana'r sighed as she went through Aruth's things. It was no use clinging onto the past; and she had to do it every time she lost a host. But it never got any easier. "Hey, can I have these?" Hariani asked, holding up a pair of black trousers that had once been tight on Aruth.  
  
"Sure, you have the ass for it." Dana'r snapped, Jack commended her sarcastically, for her unreasonable tone, after all, Hariani hadn't done anything to deserve it.  
  
"Oooh, Dana'r, aren't we in a mood?" Hariani teased, choosing not to take offence- she knew what Dana'r was going through.   
  
"Sorry. Aruth hadn't worn that in ten years. She lost quite a bit of weight when she joined the Tok'ra" Dana'r said.  
  
"Evidently." Hariani held up another pair of trousers, which had a considerably smaller waistband. "These would fit Zaera…if she went up and out more. Aruth was never that small. Not a lot of people are."  
  
"No, they aren't." Dana'r agreed.  
  
"Well, I gotta be somewhere, see ya Dana'r, girlfriend!" Hariani said, making off with some things that she hadn't been given explicit permission to take- how typical, Dana'r thought, smiling to herself- typical Hariani, and it wasn't exactly appropriate any more to call her 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Oh, hi, Dee!" Zaera squealed, beaming gleefully as she entered the room, with her ever-present enthusiasm, "Selmak was coming, but she had to be somewhere. Ah? Getting rid of Aruth's possessions are you?"  
  
"Yep. Take what you want…except for that." Dana'r said, Zaera looked guilty, and drew her hand back from a leather string necklace.   
  
"But it's way too girlie for you!" Zaera protested.  
  
"Never heard of sentimental attachment have you? Selmak gave it to me."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"You can't have that, either. That was Carri's." Dana'r said, Zaera's jaw dropped, and there was short, awkward silence.  
  
"Oh." Zaera said guiltily, "Um, what about this then?"  
  
"Oh." Dana'r said, staring longingly at the gold necklace encrusted with stained yellow, blue and orange glass. "I wish I could still where that, but I can't imagine that would suit Jack."  
  
"Oh good, can I have it then?"  
  
"Go on then. But I'm going to have to glare enviously at you every time you wear it, though." Dana'r said, grinning.   
  
"What ever." Zaera shrugged and slipped it into her pocket. "Oh, by the way, you know Jusef?"  
  
"Well yes, he was my mate for three years." Dana'r sighed,  
  
"Don't you mean is?" Zaera questioned.  
  
"Not really, no. But I am male now and I think that in itself will give him a crystal clear message. Also, I really think that he took the hint when I dumped him!" Dana'r said, Jack agreed strongly. If Jusef hadn't taken the hint by now Jack was changing his name and address.  
  
"I still don't know why you ditched him, I mean seriously, just because you are male!" Zaera challenged.  
  
"But I'm straight!"  
  
"…And?"  
  
"He's straight."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's straight! Please stop saying and! And what? I ask you!" Dana'r snapped,  
  
"In my opinion he loves you far too much for it to give way to gender boundaries." Zaera said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh? And how do you know that?"  
  
"He told me…and it's blatantly obvious that he loves you, how do you feel?" Zaera asked. Dana'r paused before answering quite truthfully-  
  
"I love him. I wish I could be with him but I can't. It would be too hard, and…there's another one: Jack is straight! STRAIGHT!" Dana'r emphasised, Zaera snorted and laughed-  
  
"With you as his symbiote? How the hell did that work out?" Zaera exclaimed,  
  
"Are you calling me gay?"  
  
"She borrowed a Robbie William's CD, that speaks for itself!" Jack moaned, pushing into control of his own body.  
  
"What's a CD and who's Robbie Williams?" Zaera asked. Jacked paused and blinked.  
  
"Oh, he's this English pop singer"  
  
"What's English and pop?" Zaera blinked, with a rather blank expression on her face that was a mockery to her intelligence.  
  
"Never mind." Jack said, after some thought- he could see that he was digging himself a hole no matter how much he explained she wasn't going to understand. "I think there was a point to this."  
  
"Yes, what was it?"  
  
"I can't think for the life of me what it was though…" Jack said, gazing wistfully into space. "We were offending Dana'r or something…" Zaera stared at him for a moment, and then held up a miniskirt- "Ah, one of Dana'r's mistakes, thank GOD she never experienced the eighties." The blank expression returned. "Good lord Zaera please don't look like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It makes you look like a dumb ass." Jack said, narrowing his eyes; Zaera looked taken back-  
  
"Oh, I'll try to look slightly more sophisticated when I am confused, OK?" She said, and started randomly laughing.  
  
"You're so weird." Jack shook his head with disapproval. "Then again Dana'r borrowed a Robbie Williams CD and made me listen to it for two hours. What have I let myself in for? Oh," A completely unrelated thought popped into Jack's thought, "Did you hear there's going to be a big important Summit between the Tok'ra Alliances?"  
  
"Well obviously, it's the most important event of this millennium for the Tok'ra!" Zaera said,  
  
"Really? We're only three years into already!" Jack said, Dana'r pointed out a very important fact with a mentally expressed smirk, "did I say three years? I meant Nine hundred and twenty three years." Zaera nodded and crossed her arms,  
  
"Indeed it is, are you honoured with any particular duties concerning the Summit?" Zaera asked, "I'm on security because of my extensive knowledge of hand to hand combat and my surprising strength."  
  
"No kidding, I'm in security too! Only because they want me their but they don't want me to actually speak."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you seen me negotiate?!" Jack exclaimed,  
  
"No, but Arnack did order me to shoot her if ever she authorised you to participate in important liaisons." Zaera raised her eyebrows. "She is very wise."  
  
"Can't argue with that!" Jack chimed,   
  
"Indeed, the negations would collapse if you were to take part!" 


	8. Inevitable cruelty

AN: this chapter has been revised so now it actually makes sense.

* * *

Two days later the Summit was in full swing, and the room was packed with Tok'ra, Tauri, Nox, Tollans and countless representatives of other race members of the Alliance. Everyone was checked for weaponry, and security was tight; nevertheless someone slipped through the net. Someone always did.

Discussion was well under way now, and currently the Tok'ra representatives were complaining about the lack of hosts and how none of their allies were being particularly unhelpful. Jack thanked God that he was on security and hadn't been chosen to be a liaison between the Tok'ra and the Tauri and was on security instead; Jacob was perfectly capable of negotiating by himself, and secondly he and Dana'r had the patience and negotiation skills of a cabbage. If he had been chosen however, he would be offending at least three races and jeopardise every alliance that the Tok'ra had forged in the past millennium. "I think the negotiations are going just swimmingly." He commented quietly. Zaera, who was standing next to him snorted and stifled a giggle. Jack was going to be standing there all day, but at least he had Zaera to amuse him. Rather childishly, Selmak had dared Jack to make Zaera embarrass herself at least once during the Summit, and he had achieved this goal; three times so far, because Zaera was easily amused and ticklish.

"I am so going to kick Selmak's ass for daring you." Zaera muttered, smiling to herself as a heated argument erupted between General Hammond and Jacob:

"All we are asking for is to survive!"

"At our expense!"

"At your expense? Please, George, you have plenty of people, we're dying out completely! It wouldn't kill you to send us hosts, but It'd certainly kill us if you don't! We're your allies, supposed to _help!_"

"Yes, we are allies but that doesn't seem to make any difference to your people when it comes to sharing information!"

Jack smiled to himself; it looked as if Jacob and General Hammond's friendship was swiftly disintegrating. "Are we getting food soon?" Zaera asked,

"No." Jack said, shaking his head. At this point General Hammond called Jacob an 'arrogant son of a bitch' and the Tollans staged a walk out; Jacob too got up to storm out, and then Jack lost control. He swung around and punched Zaera hard in the face, knocking her to the ground. Then he drew a discretely hidden automatic rifle and started firing before he even realised what was happening.

He had killed that Jaffa, but...no. He had not. Jacks thoughts reeled wildly and his heart lurched. He was a zatarc.

Everyone dropped to the floor, and some fell as their lives were brutally extinguished. Jack screamed as he aimed at Zaera and ended her life too. "Oh god somebody stop me!" He howled in despair, firing into the crowd again; this time three of the bullets hit Jacob.

"What are you doing?" Someone shouted, Dana'r fought desperately to take control of Jack and end the massacre, but she could not stop it. The body was programmed to kill, and it could not be controlled. Dana'r and Jack were powerless to stop the indiscriminate butchering of Tok'ra, Tauri and all the others. No one was armed, and he wouldn't stop until every person in the room was dead. Then he would turn the gun upon himself.

People were screaming in terror, and he saw the desperation and fear in their eyes as he killed them, but could not end it. Then he turned the weapon on Jacob to finish off what he had begun, but his finger played on the trigger. Dana'r and he fought as hard as was possible to delay the pulling of the trigger, it was inevitable, but perhaps with one second more Jacob would have the chance to get behind something. "I'm so sorry, Selmak." He whispered, tears of regret streaming down his face.

"I forgive you." Selmak said, his eyes flashing briefly. Jack didn't want to be forgiven, he wanted to be stopped. He turned from Selmak-

"I killed her, I killed them all." He said, turning back to Selmak- the programme had tricked him, and fired the weapon.

But it missed, Selmak rolled with great difficulty under a table and out of the line of fire. He would get him eventually, but first he would prey on the easiest victims and killed those in close range. Jack noticed that one of the dead had a weapon in their hand- if only they'd been able to use it, but there was still hope left. General Hammond reached out for the weapon- "I'm sorry Jack." He said, and fired.

It all ended there; and Jack was dead before his body even hit the floor.

**End.**


End file.
